


The Opposite of Denial

by mythras_fire



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, prompt- denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for prompt “denial” at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jackwill.livejournal.com/"><b>jackwill</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Denial

*****

 _Denial: the act of asserting that something alleged is not true._ Jack was not in denial. No sir. Not him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all! 

He did not go traipsing around the Caribbean with a buccaneer crew just to watch the spray of the sea soak into Will’s skin as he tanned a golden bronze working on the deck of the ship all day. 

No, he was only after his precious Pearl. 

He did not go down to Davy Jones’ Locker, sword brandished, crooked smile at full tilt to save Will from the Kraken. 

No, he was only trying to settle his debt with Davy Jones. 

He did not cut out Will’s heart and make him the immortal Captain of the Flying Dutchman so that he could join him and they could sail together from this world to the next and back once he found the Fountain of Youth. 

No, he was just looking out for that annoying, bonnie lass that Will had given his heart to. No pun intended. She does keep it in a box for him, though. For safe keeping and all that.

Yessiree, Captain Jack Sparrow was not in denial. No, not at all…


End file.
